Crazy Conduct
by Rogue1979
Summary: Answer to my own challenge. Marik/Yami fic set during the final battle of Kaiba's Battle City. Marik interupts the dule to ake care of some business...read on, summary sucks! Yaoi, non-con.


Hi all. I decided to answer my own Doujinshi Challenge and write the Crazy Conduct one. This was done with the help of Valkyria Raven, because she initially wrote a version of Crazy Conduct and I took my lead from her story, kind of like a kick start. I think VR will soon be uploading her own version, which I recommend you read because it's very good. Mine is very different from her's though as she's made the story her own a bit, while I tried to keep it very much in line with the pictures etc in the doujinshi.

Just a quickie, to my fans for Indecent Proposal and Helpless etc, I know I'm taking ages to write and update anything, but I have lost my drive. I have severe writers block and until I get it back, I'm not going to put pressure on myself to write because it angers and depresses me when I write one line and slam my laptop shut because I have no inspiration.

Anyway, on to this fic. If you want to see the doujin, got to www . zelas . net / darkroses and look for the Yu-Gi-Oh doujin collection and Crazy Conduct is on page one.

Summay: Takes place at the start of Yami's duel with Yami Marik in the Battle City Finals. (Pairings: Monster/Yugi, Marik/ Yami)

WARNINGS: Non-con, yaoi, tentacles...yes, you read right...

Disclaimer. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor is this my original idea - I can't read Japanese, so I am not even transcribing the exact dialogue. This is what I imagine to be happening...

Onwards!

* * *

**Crazy Conduct**

Yugi watched helplessly in the grip of the Vampiric Leech as Yami Marik choked Yami with the intention of killing him. "Mou hitori no boku!" he shouted in vain.

Marik leaned over the prone Pharaoh and grinned maliciously. "Finally, I will have my revenge over you, damn Pharaoh! Your life is mine!"

Yami tried to take in breath, but Marik's hold on him was too tight. He could feel his lungs begin to burn without oxygen.

"You have no idea how satisfying this is for me," Marik continued to gloat, squeezing harder.

Yami twisted his head to the side to try an alleviate the pressure, but it was no help. His vision was edged with darkness and he felt himself losing the battle for his life. '_A...aibou,'_ he choked through their link. '_I'm s...sorry...' _And he blacked out.

"NO!!" Yugi cried.

**Earlier...**

Yami growled as the darkness consumed the playing field and cut them off from the rest of the spectators. He glanced back to where his partner was trapped by his wrists and ankles by unseen bonds, ready to be sacrificed to the shadows as he lost life points in this dangerous duel.

Marik smirked triumphantly. "So, what do you think?" he asked obnoxiously. "I think we need some entertainment before we begin this battle." He removed his duel disk and chucked it aside, much to the astonishment of both spiky-haired males watching him carefully. Marik lifted his Millennium Rod and tapped into its powers. "I summon Vampiric Leech to this realm."

Yugi felt winds of power surrounding him, and from behind him, a rift in the shadows opened and the monster appeared. With a shriek and under the guidance of Marik's will, the tentacled and toothed monster grabbed him and began ripping at his clothes, shredding the fabric like it was paper until both his chest and nether regions were exposed. Yugi's eyes were wide, and his voice caught in his throat, unable to speak or shout out with fright.

Yami's eyes widened in horror as this happened. "Aibou!" he shouted. He snapped his head over to the blond Egyptian. "Marik! What is the meaning of this?"

"Our entertainment," the lavender-eyed villain sneered. He twitched the rod. "Vampire, begin!"

They watched as the Vampiric Leech wrapped a slimy tentacle around Yugi's cock and gripped him tightly. Yugi's face erupted into a bright red blush as the Leech stroked his slowly awakening erection and another encircled his hardening nipples. "No..." he moaned as he was pleasured by the duel monster against his will. He huffed and puffed trying to stave off the unwanted feelings.

"Marik, stop this!" Yami pleaded.

But the Egyptian simply watched the scene in front of him, licking his lips. "You see, I have a fetish for watching helpless victims become sexual prey for my monsters, seeing them shamefully experience pleasure at the hands, or tentacles, of my monsters."

Yugi panted as his climax approached, the tentacle monster speeding up, spreading his legs wide open. "Can't...hold...it! Going...to...cum!"

"Hold on, Aibou!" Yami said, but he could sense from the link that Yugi was on the edge. With a defeated cry, Yugi came hard, coating his stomach and the tentacle touching him. He sobbed salty tears as he came down from his orgasmic experience. Yami felt his shame. "Oh, Aibou...I'm so sorry," he whispered.

Marik's chuckling brought his attention back to the evil in front of them. "Well, that was certainly fun to watch, but we're not done yet." He lifted the rod again. "Shall I assume that your little vessel is a virgin? You've never coerced him into your bed?" Yami's shocked expression was answer enough for him. "I thought so. Well, then this next part is going to be most...educating for him."

With a silent command from Marik, the Vampiric Leech shifted its hold on Yugi until the slight teen was bent forwards, his rear fully exposed to its invasive tentacles and tongue. The wet appendage snaked its way from between the sharp fanged mouth and began to sensually lick at Yugi's entrance. The teen gasped with fright at the implication of the action.

Marik looked on. "Yes, that's it.." he mumbled with anticipation, his cock hardening in his trousers. "Your pain, your fear...it's like pleasure for me."

Yami couldn't take any more. "No! I cannot allow this to happen! Marik, I will stop you, now!"

Marik smiled, a little lost in his euphoria, but no so much that he couldn't comprehend what was said to him. He chuckled. "Oh really? And how are you going to do that? This is my realm. I control the shadows here."

The Eye of Horus became aglow on Yami's forehead. "I may have forgotten my name and lost all my memories, but I still know how to tap into the power of the Millennium Puzzle." He focused his power on the blond in front of him. It thrust forth from him and struck Marik. Unfortunately, Yami's power was weak in his haste and the best it did was to whip passed the bonde and cut Marik's cheek.

Still, the insane entity was surprised by it. When he regained his composure, he felt liquid running down his face. He stuck his tongue out to taste his own blood. Then he grinned. "Very good, Pharaoh. Now, let me show you how it's done!" He lifted the rod again and a surge of power knocked Yami backwards, eradicating the chain that held the puzzle around his neck in the process, ensuring the Pharaoh could not use his power against him again.

Yami suddenly came to a stop and felt like he'd been slammed against a wall. He struggled and found that he was similarly bound like Yugi had been when they'd first been shrouded in shadows. He grimaced as his struggling chafed his wrists.

Marik approached the restrained spirit and threw off his cape. "There is a way that you can spare little Yugi, Pharaoh." He reached up and grabbed Yami's belt and began undoing it. Yami was shocked. "Submit to me, and I will spare Yugi...for now."

Yami shut his eyes tightly as his trousers were lowered to uncover his manhood. Marik toyed with it lightly. "So, what do you say there, Pharaoh? It's you or little Yugi." As if to reinforce his threat, the Leech pressed its tongue harder against /yugi's entrance trying to breach him. Yugi whimpered.

Yami only thought for a second. There was no way he was going to let Marik use his monster to rape Yugi. He glanced sideways at Marik, not wanting to give his answer verbally, but he hoped that the other could see the acceptance in his face.

Marik laughed. "A very good choice. I will relinquish Yugi's innocence in favour for taking yours." He gave a silent command to the Leech and Yugi was presented upright, but still bound by the roving tentacles, the tongue retracted. Marik then leaned forwards slightly and took Yami's flaccid member in his mouth.

Yami involuntarily groaned as he hardened in Marik's mouth, the evil man's talented tongue working purposefully to bring him to shameful climax. He valiantly tried to keep his mind off the moist heat, but, like Yugi lost his bottle with the Vampiric Leech, Yami was quickly losing his battle with Marik's experience. When Marik lightly bit him, he was lost. Yugi felt it through their link too, and when Yami came with a startled cry, the smaller male could do nothing but watch with empathy.

The shadow bonds holding Yami disappeared and he dropped to the floor of the duel platform with a hard thud landing on his back. Marik grabbed an arm and turned him over so that he was on his stomach. Yami offered no resistance.

With some of Yami's seed overflowing his lips and down his chin, Marik laughed, raising a hand to wipe some of the spunk with his fingers. "And now, I will claim you, like the bitch you are."

Yugi watched in horror as Yami was lifted to his knees, his rear high for Marik's inspection, and his head and shoulders still limp on the ground. _'Mou hitori no Boku...please don't give in so easily...'_

But Yami made no move. To struggle now could turn the tide of Marik's decision to spare Yugi the further humiliation of rape. He simply lay there as Marik briefly probed him with cum soaked fingers before lining himself up to thrust forwards.

Yami winced at the brutal entry, but refused to make more noise to give Marik the satisfaction of showing that he was in pain. Unfortunately, it was pointless as Marik began a hard and fast pounding into him, laughing with giddy glee at his debasing of a Pharaoh. And it wasn't long before the evil Egyptian came hard inside of him, burning his torn insides.

After releasing, Marik retracted and flipped Yami onto his back, settling between his spread legs. "That was a lot of fun, but now, I think I'll kill you." He suddenly wrapped his long fingers around Yami's slender neck, throttling his for all he was worth. "I care nothing for winning the god cards and puzzle from you in a fair duel. For all I care, I will automatically obtain these items from your rotting corpse!"

Yami grabbed Marik's wrists to try and remove them, but he was too weak. Yugi cried out to try and stop Marik, but the blond was deaf to his pleas.

Marik leaned over the prone Pharaoh and grinned maniacally. "Finally, I will have my revenge over you, damn Pharaoh! Your life is mine!"

Yami tried to take in breath, but Marik's hold on him was too tight. He could feel his lungs begin to burn without oxygen.

"You have no idea how satisfying this is for me," Marik continued to gloat.

Yami twisted his head to the side to try an alleviate the pressure, but it was no help. His vision was edged with darkness and he felt himself losing the battle for his life. '_A...aibou,'_ he choked through their link. '_I'm s...sorry...' _And he blacked out.

Marik laughed. "I've done it! I've finally ridden the world of it's precious Pharaoh!" Marik's satisfaction didn't last long as he sensed the huge surge of power heading for him. He turned in time to be thrown back from Yami's body. He stumbled but managed to catch himself before he fell backwards, and was surprised to see Yugi glaring at him from next to Yami's figure, embracing him protectively. "What the hell...?" he began with confusion. How had the vessel freed himself from the Vampiric Leech's grasp?

Yugi, with his clothes still in tatters from the attack, hugged Yami tighter. He could still sense the Pharaoh's spirit, so knew the wasn't dead. When he was secure in the knowledge Yami was not in any danger, he began to explain to Marik. "Yami's not the only one who can harness the power of the Millennium Puzzle. And while you were distracted, your monster wasn't able to maintain its coherency. As soon as I was free, I knew I could stop you."

Marik laughed and stood victorious. "Well, it's too late. I've killed him, and soon you will fade into nothingness without him."

"You're wrong, Marik!" Yugi said with vigour. "The Pharaoh is still alive, just unconscious!" He saw Marik's smile drop from his face and the expression turn angry. "Face it! As soon as he recovers from this, I will help him to defeat you and free your other half from his imprisonment!"

THE END

* * *

Please R & R! And, by all means, if you think I could have done better and you'd like to fill in some gaps or whatever, write your own version and let me know when you're going to upload it so I can read it! I'm also still waiting for someone to write Yami no Saya for me...or, if you can READ Japanese, please translate the text and I'll write my own fic. Ta!


End file.
